A brown shirt costs $$6$, and a popular green pair of gloves costs $8$ times as much. How much does the green pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the brown shirt, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $6$ $8 \times $6 = $48$ The green pair of gloves costs $$48$.